


Sounds Perfect

by ficsated



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsated/pseuds/ficsated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Korrasami scene from Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, right before these two dorks start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Perfect

"Sounds perfect."

The avatar looked out at the spirit portal across the bay and reached out with her left hand for Asami’s right. For a while, they both just sat there, listening to the soft traces of music from the wedding band. She wasn’t used to feeling so at peace - for once, she had been able to enjoy a wonderful night without worrying about terrorists or dictators, or even about her own recovery. Sitting with Asami, she realized that she felt whole again for the first time in over three years.

Asami leaned her head on her shoulder. The gesture felt so  _natural_  - she had realized how she felt about the young engineer long ago during her years of isolation, and she was relieved that the two of them had been able to pick their friendship back up so quickly. Of course, Korra often wondered how she could take their relationship  _beyond_  a friendship. She wasn’t sure how to bring it up in a way that wasn’t awkward, but she also didn’t feel rushed to do so, since things seemed to be heading in that direction anyway. Surely Asami felt it too. She snuck a glance at the other girl’s lips, then instantly looked away as she felt herself turning red.  _Spirits, Korra, be cool, be cool._

"Hmm?" Asami noticed Korra growing tense and pulled her hand up to touch her face when suddenly, she heard a yell from behind them. The two instantly jumped about three feet apart. Korra would have been happy to see that Asami was blushing too, but she was a little too focused on the scene in front of her.

Rohan was sprinting down the steps as fast as his three-year-old little legs could carry him, immediately tailed by Tenzin, whose face and shoulders were covered in wedding cake. “Rohan! You get back here now!” he shouted. “Now is NOT the time to show everyone your new airbending skills!”  _Phew,_  Korra thought, relieved that Tenzin took no notice of the two women. She stifled a laugh as she glanced behind her to where the wedding cake had evidently been blown off the table into the crowd.

"Well," said Asami, walking over to rejoin her. "That was… exciting."

"Yeah," Korra replied, "I’m glad it wasn’t over something  _I_  did for once.” She gulped, noting the few inches between them. “Usually, when I see Tenzin like that, he’s about to drag me away for an avatar lecture.” The two of them didn’t return to their seats on the steps; instead, Korra stood in a more secluded area in between Asami and one of the tall stone pillars.

"Well, I’m glad he didn’t take you away from me. Although he  _did_  interrupt us….” Her mischievous smile had returned. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist, and the waterbender reached up to cup Asami’s gorgeous face in her hands.

She had to stand on her toes to meet Asami’s lips.


End file.
